Another Sister
by Blitzer's demonic spirit
Summary: A very famous demon has escaped the reikai prison. Koenma send Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei to recapture him. but it turned out he is a she! and much more surprising, she is related to one of the tantei! 1st fic ever written
1. A Kid sister and a Mission

**Another Sister**

Author comments _Thoughts and Flashback _Telepathic Message

CHAPTER 1: A Kid sister and a Mission

----Reikai Prison----

Alarms started to rang about. Many Ogre guards started to ran trying to find an escaped prisoner. "Hurry! We mustn't let her get away from here. Find her and put her back into the cell! She must not escape!" one guard announced. Hundreds searched the entire building with fear. Among the commotion, a black figure ran into the long hallways and spotted a window. He climbed and jumps down, splashing upon the river below, disappearing to the black night.

----Human World----

A young girl walks along the streets as the rain continues to pour down. She stopped on her tracks and faced a flight of stairs leading up to a shrine of a temple. A small beeping sound stopped the silence of the night as she looked at the object she held on her hand. A small tracking device lights up as it beeps a picture of an aqua-haired girl. "Big sister…" the word escaped her lips before she went up the stairs.

**----Yusuke's apartment----**

"Yukina has a WHAT?!!?!" Yusuke yelled. The raven-haired teen jumped in surprise after Kurama said the news. He was still recovering his shock until he calmed down and sat on his bed looking down on the floor while Kurama sat on a chair with his eyes close looking very calm. "Yukina has a kid sister. It's really very surprising because Koenma didn't notice this in her files in the Spirit World Intelligence. It's obvious we have to go and visit her right now in Master Genkai's temple as soon as possible. Hiei will be coming with us too of course. He had never known about another sister too. And also, Kuwabara is looking forward to see her as well. He wants to know if she looks as pretty as Yukina or more like his brother which of course is Hiei" Kurama explained.

Yusuke sat on his bed thinking hard about the sudden news. "Well anyway, doesn't Koenma suppose to tell us about this along time ago? He should have this information about this sort of thing and should have told us a long time ago!" Kurama shook his head at him. "That's the thing. Koenma doesn't have this in his files too. That's why he told me a while ago to meet up at Master Genkai's temple to see Yukina's so called sister. He thinks that we should see if she really is Yukina and Hiei's sister. Who knows, she might be a demon in disguise". Yusuke mutters in frustration.

Yusuke jumps up with his arms over his head and shouted "Hell, we're so there!! I gotta go and see what the little munchkin looks like too!". When Yusuke was about to go, Kurama stopped him for awhile "And I forgot to mention that Koenma told us to come by Reikai before we can go to Master Genkia's place. He needs to discuss something with us 1st. but not Kuwabara. He told me that he wants only the three of us since he thinks Kuwabara won't be up for the job if he knew we are going to look for Hiei's sister" he added. Yusuke grinned a toothy grin "don't worry about it Kurama! After we check the Hiei's new sis, we'll hunt her down".Yusuke and Kurama decided to fetch Hiei and hopefully get some answers from his "other little sister". As usual they found him lying on a tree branch on the park. Hiei was sleeping soundly until he got abit startled when Yusuke called his name.

**----Under Hiei's favorite tree----**

Hiei was peacefully lying down on a branch of his favorite tree in the park. He was thinking about the news he just heard from Koenma yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Hiei grunted for the 4th time as he continued to walk down the hallway. Koenma summoned him to go to Reikai because he has something to tell him private in his office. He continues to walk until he reached 2 giant doors leading to Koenma's office. As usual, Koenma was sitting on his desk with his face looking abit disturbed so it is no doubt that this information that he is going to tell him is very serious. "Hiei glad for you to make it here on such short notice" Koenma bluntly said. Hiei just said his trademark "hn" and went near the Reikai prince. _

"_What do you want to talk to me about anyway, Koenma" Hiei spat out to him as he glared at Koenma. "I ask you here Hiei because this matter concerns you…and your family" Koenma said to him. Hiei's eyes widen until Koenma broke the short silence. "It seems that I just found out that you don't have just a siste-". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!?!?" Hiei shouted in anger while he banged his fists on the prince's desk. _

"_You don't understand Hiei. What I mean is that you don't have one sister at all. You actually have two" said a scared and hidden Koenma down on his chair. Hiei can be very scary whenever he is angry but who s he to kid himself! He is ALWAYS scary!! "Well anyway, I just found this out just now. And fortunately, she is at Master Genkai's compound claiming that she is you and Yukina's kid sister". Hiei raised a brow. "What do you mean by claiming to be?" _

"_Well, you see, that thing is that I didn't find a single file of you have another sister besides Yukina. And I need to try and see if this young girl is really indeed your sister or else we have to notify her as a demon in disguise and we have to arrest her for some several questioning. And also, I think you should check it out for yourself too. After all, you might remember a trace of her from your past and we can do some research for you if you like". Hiei thought for a minute and nod in approval and turned his back and walked away. _

_End Flashback_

"_Do I really have a little sister?" _Hiei quietly thought in his mind. As he continues to ponder about the news, he almost fell from the branch because a certain Spirit Detective was calling out his name in the short distance. He turned his head to see Yusuke walking with Kurama by his side. "Hey Hiei! Whatcha doing there?" Yusuke shouted. Hiei growled "sleeping until your idiotic voice shot in my ears". "Anyway Hiei, diaper-face said for only the three of us to come by at Reikai right now. He needs us only actually. Since he thinks Kuwabara isn't right for the job, because he is the only human in our team". Hiei went down and the trio start to head to Reikai.

----Koenma's office----

Koenma was looking very worrisome until Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei came through the door. He jumped out in total fright "Thank goodness you guys came here at last! I have very frightening news; Shadow Cat has escaped the Reikai prison!" Kurama and Hiei went in shock but Kurama was the 1st to speak "Not her! How did she manage to escape?" Koenma's expression fell lower "I don't know how, because we thoroughly checked her and searched her for her weapons and took them all out! But she still manage to knock out the guards and sneak past the cameras." Yusuke started to growl being left out "who the hell is she? Tell me what is going on here". Koenma faced them "you need to find her after you check out Yukina's sister, we need to have her back as soon as possible! She is a threat to all the three worlds combined. We need to conceal her permanently!!!" Kurama and Hie nod and ran towards the door leaving Yusuke all alone with Koenma. "Hey wait up!!" he screamed.


	2. Meet Yuki

CHAPTER 2: Meet Yuki

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei walked up the stairway heading towards the temple gate. Yusuke was frustrated and suddenly blurted out "Hey Kurama, tell me who Shaodw Cat is and if she is a very powerful demon". Kurama looked at Yusuke with a very worrying look at his face. "she IS powerful. Probably even more powerful than us combined, but that is all I can give you. We will talk about this later since we need to visit Master Genkia and see the others there 1st before we let anyone know about this news". Yusuke snorted in defeat as they continue to walk up to the stairway.

**----Temple Living Room**----

Yusuke and the rest were sitting on the living room with Master Genkai they all wait for Yukina to be back from her grocery shopping. Unfortunately, her little sister went along with her to help. Yusuke is already getting more bored by the minute while Kuwabara and Kurama play cards. Botan, Keiko and Shizuru have a girl talk. And Hiei of course, just leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

Yusuke shouted and start to pull his hair in frustration "when is Yukina gonna get back from shopping anyway? I wanna see her little sister already!!". Keiko slapped Yusuke a good five star on his left cheek leaving the teen on the floor, unconscious. "Be patient Yusuke, we shouldn't rush them" Keiko lectured him. "Yeah Urameshi, don't speak that way about my lovely Yukina." Kuwabara responded goofily while standing up with his arms in the air. Yusuke just shrugged until the ice maiden opened the shoji door with a bag of groceries.

"Everybody, we're back now" Yukina announced flashing another of her sweet and bright smiles. Kuwabara with hearts in his eyes ran towards her and shouted "Yukina my love!! How are you?". Yukina smiles and looks behind her back and moved a step to the side. Everyone stares at the figure behind her especially Hiei, studying her appearance. All those who knew that Yukina is Hiei's little sister got their jaws dropped down to the floor the most. Behind Yukina's back was a small young girl about the age of 11 standing there.

Everyone was trying to study the young girl in front of them but Hiei studied her the most. She was a mixture of Hiei and Yukina all in one. She had the black hair of Hiei but the long, straight hair of Yukina. She had slightly slanted eyes of Hiei's but the angelic, soft face of her older sister. She wore a white scarf, black tank top and shorts, black boots, black gloves with a thick maroon fold and on her waist was a leather belt pouch with 2 filled test tubes attached to the left side and small little pouches on the right. On her head was a black cat-eared beanie with her hair draping behind her back. Like her brother, she wore an emotionless face.

Yukina, still smiling turned to the gang "Everyone, I want you to meet my little sister, Yuki. Yuki, you should introduce yourself to them. It is very rude if you just remain silent like that." The small girl nodded at her and turned her head to the awe-stricken faces of the gang. "My name is Yuki…it's nice to meet you…I am Yukina's little sister" the small girl quietly spoke.

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS**

Yusuke: _"she definitely resembles Hiei more than Yukina. I mean, she even wore his typical black wardrobe. But you got to admit she looks kinda cutel"_

Kuwabara: "_she is so cute! Just like my Yukina!! I can't wait for her to become my sister-in-law when Yukina and I get married!"_

Kurama: "_She mostly a mixture of the two. But the main mystery is, will she have the attitude of Hiei or Yukina? But it is a possibility that she is Yukina and Hiei too even in personality as well_"

Botan: _"wow, she is like Hiei and Yukina mixed in one. It's so amazing that there can be a mixture of two persons all in another one"_

Keiko: _"she looks abit like Hiei since she has his slant eyes and black hair. Could it be that he, Yukina and her be related to one another? But I don't that is possible since Hiei is a fire demon and Yukina is an ice maiden"_

Shizuru: _"another member of the family huh? Figures"_

Hiei: _"so this is my other little sister huh. She looks a bit like me, but has some of Yukina's looks. I never thought I will have another sister besides Yukina, I guess will have two people to look after now"._


	3. STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

CHAPTER 3: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!

Everyone took a seat on the low table with Yukina on the right side and Yuki next to her and Hiei next to Yuki. Kuwabara of course sat near Yukina facing Yusuke. Botan, Keiko and Kurama occupied the right side. "I'm glad you all came here just to see my little sister. She just came last night. I was really surprised that she came all the way from Makai, looking for me." Yukina announced to them.

Kuwabara smiled brightly and quickly answered "really Yukina? Your lil' sis went all the way from Makai just to find you? How cute of her to do that". Kuwabara reached out to pinch Yuki's cheek. Out of nowhere, all Kuwabara managed to touch was a blurred image of her. Everyone looked around trying to find her, but in vain until they looked behind Kuwabara to see Yuki standing behind him.

"Don't pinch my cheek please. I don't like it when people do that. And it also hurts too" Everyone stared in awe at Yuki and didn't stop until she finally went back from her seat continuing her emotionless gaze until Yukina gasped in surprise. "What's wrong Yukina?" Botan asked in a worried voice. "I just remembered its lunch-time and I need to go and prepare some meals." she went to carry the grocery bags until Keiko surprised her once more by carrying 2.

"Let me go and help you Yukina. I need to try and do something to pass the time after all." Keiko smiled at her. Yukina smiled back and said yes with a small nod.Yukina and Keiko went to the kitchen carrying the bags of grocery while the rest went to chat, with both Hiei and Yuki the only silent ones in the conversation.

Kuwabara was blushing and laughing all the time as he continues to talk to Yusuke and Kurama "My lovely Yukina is so pretty. She even has a cute little sister. I can't wait until day Yukina accepts my proposal and we will be related, then I will finally have a cute sister as beautiful as my future wife!" Hiei was about to get from his seat and punch the big oaf's face in when surprisingly Yuki was already holding Kuwabara's shirt collar and her other hand balled in a fist and Kuwabara's face already having several injuries. What was very surprisingly enough is that she has a death glare that will rival his own.

Everyone stared at the two with widened eyes while Hiei having the widest of all. Yuki punched Kuwabara's jaw with a good right jab and continued to glare at him, scaring the life out of him. Yuki spoke in a dangerously cold tone "listen pumpkin head, I may look like a little girl since you all think I'm cute but I'm not. I don't care what the hell you say about anyone here dumb ass, but I wont let you try and sweet talk your way to my older sister. She is far prettier than any filthy human girl you see. So you better try and stay away or else I will do any means to end what is left of your sorry, pathetic, disgusting human life".

Yuki held Kuwabara's collar higher and his face got beaten up even more. Yuki glared even more menacing than Hiei and said in an even more murderous tone "I hope that teaches you a lesson in trying to think that you have a chance with my older sister. Well, not on my watch buddy-boy because I will never ever allow it for as long time exists!! She already told me about us having a long, lost estranged brother. If he ever came and found out an ugly human freak married his sister, he will be disgraced!!!" Hiei smirked in amusement "_Yuki, you don't know how much you are right about what you said"_.

"So, until my brother isn't here I'm gonna be the one who will protect my older sister and not you! NOW STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Yuki yelled and tossed the beaten-up Kuwabara all across the room and into the next 4th room. Everyone was now even more surprised until Yukina and Keiko came into the room carrying trays of food and drinks. "Kazuma! Are you alright?" Yukina asked worriedly. She turned to Yuki and said "what happened to Kazuma, Yuki?".

Yuki was back to her usual expression and looked up to her sister with big, innocent, red eyes. "We were just talking and he accidentally tripped and manage to break 4 of the walls of the other rooms, big sister" she lied. Yukina paused for a moment and smiled and patted her small head. "Don't worry Yuki, it wasn't your fault. Kazuma can be clumsy you see. So there is nothing for you to worry".

Yuki smiled a small smile to her sister and Yukina continued to pat her head, still smiling at her. Everyone was still in shock. Hiei smirks in satisfaction in seeing her beat the hell out of that idiotic moron. "_That will really teach him to mess with Yukina. I'm starting to like Yuki already. I could really get use to her now that I know she will be guarding Yukina while I'm gone following Mukuro's orders back in the Makai." _Hiei thinks to himself. "This will really be interesting"


	4. Yuki is WHO?

CHAPTER 4: Yuki is WHO!?!?

After the incident back in Master Genkai's temple, the Reikai Tantei went to Spirit World minus Kuwabara since he was still a bit beaten up by Yuki and still recovering from her punches. So Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei went to Koenma instead because Koenma is already asking for the information about Yuki. The three walked down the long hallway not talking to each other until they reached Koenma's office. His desk was as usual full of folders, papers and documents and surprisingly, he is not stamping them but looking at them. It was obvious that he is looking for at least some information about Yuki.

"So Koenma, why did you drag us here for?" Yusuke lazily asked the Reikai Prince. Koenma put away the papers and faced them. "So what happened to the visit? Did you see the resemblance of her to the two?" Koenma asked impatiently. Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other and then down to Hiei and then nodded to Koenma. "Boy did we ever Koenma, Yuki is practically so much like Yukina and Hiei combined!! She has their looks and mostly has Hiei's attitude!!" Yusuke yelled in disbelief. Kurama just nodded in complete agreement.

"So what does she look like?" Asked Koenma. Kurama spoke this time. "Yes, she has black hair, red eyes, wears Hiei's trademark black wardrobe and has a cat-eared beanie on her head--". "CAT-EARED BEANIE!?!?!" Koenma yelled with complete shock on his face. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all raised their eyebrows in complete confusion. "What now Baby?" Yusuke said in an annoyed tone. Koenma was filled with fear all over his face. "Because...Shadow Cat always wears a Cat-eared beanie. She is the only one who does". Kurama and Hiei was now filled with shock as the title escapes Koenma's lips. Yusuke was getting abit frustrated. "Who the hell is Shadow Cat!?!?" Yusuke asked irritated. Kurama looked at Yusuke with a worried look on his face. Yusuke's expression turned serious. "Is she really that bad Kurama?" he asked. Kurama looked once again to the ground and took a deep breath to explain to Yusuke.

"You see Yusuke…" Kurama began to explain. "Shadow cat is one of the most famous demons in the Makai. And what I meant by famous is that I mean that she is one of the most skilled potion makers and techs pert in the Makai."


	5. The Demon Potion Master, Shadow Cat

CHAPTER 5: The Demon Potion Master, Shadow Cat

Kurama took a deep breath once more and continued to explain to the Spirit Detective. "She is well-known for her special knack of making potions and items that can be bought for thousands because of its wondrous effects. For example, have you ever heard of Dream Pollen?". Yusuke thought for a moment and shook his head. "Well, I have that in my recent thieving days actually, when I was around in middle school when I --". Kurama turned to look at Hiei and continued "—met Hiei for the 1st time. I used Dream Pollen in erasing the memories of a classmate of mine who saw me and Hiei slaying a demon together. Dream Pollen was one of her creations".

"And also, she is a master in thievery and technology. She practically has even more experience in thieving as I am. She always has gadgets with her even if she appears to have nothing but a pouch full of small items." "Oh you mean the belt pouch she wore yesterday?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nod and continued on "most of her gadgets are hidden within. Like shrinking them into small sizes and with a small push of a button, it will go back to its normal size. She can just take it out of pouch and use it anytime and any place."

"And to add as well, she is rumored to collect every type of technique or martial art that she can find either in Demon World or in Human World." "Oh, so she is like Rando or something?" Yusuke pointed out. "Yes" Kurama replied. "She is somewhat like Rando, but she doesn't steal them like he does. She disguises herself and her energy like Suzuka did in the Dark Tournament to enter as a student. But she learns quickly, so that's why she manages to collect many arts even more than anyone in Demon World. One more about her is that she has been to the darkest parts of the Demon World and has been training there ever since. She is an S-class demon right about now" Kurama concluded.

Koenma interrupted and said "Thank you Kurama, I can take it from here. Yusuke, you have to understand that Yuki isn't to be underestimated because of her age and appearance. She is a very skilled demon capable of infiltrating, recovering, analyzing and creating items that can either help or destroy. What I want for you three to do is that to try and find more information about her. And also I have some individual assignments for you as well". Koenma turned to Yusuke "Yusuke you will try and recruit Yuki to the Urameshi team. She can be a very important member to the team." "WHAT!? Why does a girl have to be in my team huh!?!?" Yusuke complained. "BECAUSE SHE CAN BE A VERY VALUABLE ASSET TO THE TEAM BECAUSE OF HER KNOWLEDGE IN THE DEMON WORLD!!!" Koenma shouted angrily.

When be finally calmed down, he turned to Kurama and said "Kurama, you will try and get some information about her items so we can analyze it here in Reikai". Kurama simply gave a small nod as Koenma turned to Hiei. "Hiei, since Yuki is your little sister, I guarantee you the job of trying to get to know more about her. She is after all a bit like you so I think that you two will get along just fine". Hiei gave a hn and proceeded to walk away from the office ahead of the others. Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma watched Hiei until he shut the door behind him.


	6. Trying to understand strangers isn’t eas

CHAPTER 6: Trying to understand strangers isn't easy

Hiei flitted from the trees of the forest as he continues to think about his newly known Yuki. "_I never thought that she will be the famous Shadow Cat. What really surprised me is that she actually is related to me. And I never even knew. Maybe she is a forbidden like me since she has my hair color and my attitude._" Hiei continue to jump from the branches until he reached the doors of the temple. Yukina just told everyone that Yuki will be staying with her and Master Genkai.

Hiei walked inside and went to search for his little sister. He went to the garden to find Yuki raking the leaves. Before he could walk another step, he saw Yuki reach an item on her back pouch of her belt a small metal cube with an even smaller red spot on it. She pressed it lightly and it turned to a machine with a large tube on the middle. She put on a mask and took out a remote. She pressed a green button and the machine started to burn the pile of leaves she had raked. The pile of leaves burned in an instant.

Hiei's eyes widen in amazement of seeing one of the inventions of the famous Shadow Cat. He was again about to step in until Yukina's voice broke the silence. "Yuki, I told you not to burn the leaves. But they are falling off anyway so before you burn them, please put them in the garbage bags ok?" Yukina scolded her. Yuki lowered her head and wore a slightly guilty expression. "Sorry" she silently spoke. Yukina gently hugged her little sister and comforted her. "It's alright; I'll be making some snacks now". Yukina left and Yuki was left alone.

Yuki's expression changed to a menacing look and out of nowhere, Hiei has a scratch on his cheek. Blood dripped slowly from the cut and he found a small dagger stuck on a tree. "_She must have shot that dagger without me even noticing her_" Hiei carefully thought. Before he could move again, a sharp blade was already on his neck. He looked behind him and found Yuki was holding the dagger. "Oh, hello Hiei, I didn't know it was you. Sorry about that." Yuki withdrew her dagger and looked up to see a scratch on his cheek with blood dripping out.

She took out her left glove and touched Hiei's cheek with the scratch. Hiei flinched abit but suddenly felt a warmth and soothing sensation on his right cheek. Yuki removed her hand again and put on her glove once more. Hiei just slowly put a hand on his once injured cheek and found the scratch gone. Yuki broke the silence by explaining "that was my healing powers. I got it from my older sister I guess". Hiei blinked in surprise and continue to gaze onto the young girl in front of him. Before he could break the silence, Yukina's voice rang out.

"Oh, Hiei-san how nice for you to visit" Yukina said, smiling sweetly at Hiei. Hiei flashed her a small smile and look down at her hands, holding a tray with a plate of riceballs, a teapot and teacups. "Please come inside and have some snacks with us." She invited them both. The three sat down on the table while Yukina set the table. Yuki and Hiei just watched her quietly, eyeing her every movement. Yukina gasped softly "Oh dear, I only took 2 cups, I'm very sorry Hiei-san. I'll get another cup for you." Yukina offered and quickly left to the kitchen.

Now Yuki and Hiei were left alone in the table, sitting across each other. Both were quiet, looking serious and thinking about an important matter to themselves. Until Yuki broke the silence "Koenma sent you to find some information about me didn't he?" Hiei looked up to her and looked away. Yuki assumed that his eyes say that he was.

"I figured that you already know my identity from the Reikai prince. You're one of the members of the Urameshi Team right?". Hiei gave a small nod. Yuki closed her eyes "I thought so, I have done some research about you guys when you were in the Demon World Tournament". Yuki pressed something on her right cuff and out popped a minicomputer. Hiei stared in amazement as she started to type onto the keyboard. She took out her right glove and placed it on the table for Hiei to see. On the monitor were 4 profiles of Yusuke, the idiot, Kurama and his. "It has your race, status, power, signature move, attacks and common tactic in fighting. Also, since you, Kurama and Yusuke are demons; it has some of your demon bio datum too". Yuki explained.

Hiei gave a small nod. He looked up to Yuki was putting back her glove and closing her computer back off. "Tell me, before you come to be Shadow Cat, were you like this already even as a child?" Hiei blurted out suddenly. Yuki's eyes widen and put on a serious expression on her face. "Are you trying to squeeze some information out of me?" Yuki glared at him, threatening him. Hiei kept his emotionless gaze at her and repeated "were you still this cold-hearted and cut-throat when you were still a child?" his tone more serious than before. Yuki glared even more then let out a sigh of defeat. "I wasn't" were the words she whispered silently.


	7. Sister’s story

CHAPTER 7: Sister's story

After the words escaped her lips, Yuki began to tell Hiei her life. "Before I was born, my mother was an ice maiden living up in the sky in the Glacial Village. She committed a sin and mated with a man. It was a crime to have a child with a man, so the elders ordered for the death of her kids. She bore twins, you see. Then, they changed their minds and decided for my big brother to die while my big sister to be spared. My mother was devastated after they threw him over the edge and spend the rest of her days mourning his loss.

Hiei bit his lower lip gently. _"My mother was mourning for me? I had no idea"_ he thought to himself. Yuki went on "after 7 hundred years, I was born to my mother. The village elders were shocked that my hair was the same color as an Imiko. But they accepted me because I was a girl, so they thought I will turn into one of them and also, it was the Koorime law that female will always be the gender of the child. "Then, I grew up to be like my sister, sweet and polite to everyone she meets and always smiling. But my life changed after that very day." Hiei's eyes widened slowly when he saw his little sister was trembling, but Yuki managed to speak and continue "I was gathering flowers for my mother. Then when I opened the door, I saw her flung a sharp icicle to her chest. The floor was full of scattered Hiruiseki stones and after she fell to the floor, my sister was behind me and she screamed".

"My sister was old enough to take care of herself but she kept weeping over mother. But strangely enough for me, I couldn't cry at all. It's like I was too sad to even cry. Then it really changed after I went back to the house. I found a small letter on my mother's special treasure box. It was about how the Koorime treated my older brother and my mother before I was even born. I had to find out this way that they were the reason why my mother always cry whenever she looked at me and holding me tight."

Yuki's sad expression suddenly turned to a look of hatred. "That's why I decided to confront one of the _elders_". The word came out of her mouth like it was made of poison. "I confronted her and told her that I found the truth of my mother's suffering and that I knew about the identity of my older brother. And she had the nerve to tell me that it was my mother's fault that my brother died. And she shouldn't have bore him in the first place. I couldn't hold back, I broke a sharp icicle from the door and struck it on her heart".

Hiei listened to his sister's story as she continued to tell him. He had no idea that his sister already committed a murder in the Glacial Village when he was still learning how to wield a sword in the outskirts of the Makai. Her hands were already stained with the blood of an elder and her shoulders had the burden of sin. When he was a child, he already found joy in spilling his opponent's blood. He had always prevented Yukina from experiencing that. But his other sister has already shared the same sins as he did. But the real big surprise for me is that he found out his mother sees him in Yuki, and even cries for him even after he was thrown over the edge.

Yuki sighed and continued on "after that I ran away from the Glacial Village. I trained myself to be a fighter. And after I trained enough, I enhanced my intelligence by collecting some very rare herbs, plants and some tribal and technique books about fighting and ancient techniques and spells. Incantations, Fortunetelling, Technology, Techniques, Power Enhancement, Potions, Everything that I can find in the Makai that will help me improve my spirit energy in my remaining 5 hundred years."

Yuki softly laughed leaving a confused fire demon beside her. "I never really told anyone my story before besides you Hiei. I think we got a connection like, we're soul mates or something. But I just had the feeling that I could trust you more than anyone here with my life story. I mean, I am after all the famous Shadow Cat." Yuki faced a confused Hiei and gave him a very small smile. "Anyway, I think I can trust you not to tell Koenma what you know. And I hope you trust me as well".


	8. Training with my Big brother

CHAPTER 8: Training with my Big brother

Hiei still kept looking at the girl even after she flashed him a small smile. He was about to smile back at her until Yukina came into the room. "I'm so sorry that I took so long. It took a while for me to look for a washed cup. I haven't washed the dishes yet, so I had to wash them all so I wont have to do them later on." Hiei gave a small to Yukina and said "it's alright, you don't have to go to all that trouble anyway, Yukina". Yuki agreed with a nod and Yukina gave them both a your-welcome smile. While Yukina was pouring out the tea into the cups, Yuki looked at Hiei again and Hiei looked at her again in a confused face.

So, you wanna train with me tomorrow Yuki's voice rang into Hiei's mind. It took him a second to realize that Yuki inherited his telepathic abilities. Alright then, I'll come here when it's around 9 am in the morning Hiei answered back in his thoughts. Yuki smirked and gave a nod of approval. see you then. Yuki closed their telepathic conversation and the three continue to their day together.

----6 AM at the Forest behind the Temple----

Hiei stood there silently, his feet rooted on to the ground and holding his sword. He was patiently waiting for Yuki's arrival for their training session. _"This is the chance for me to know some of her abilities and fighting style. But I also need to be careful, her fighting style was said to be the most complicated of all in Demon World"_ Hiei thought to himself. He sensed a presence behind him and it suddenly disappeared.

He unsheathed his sword and starts to look around, checking for the presence again. Suddenly, a black blur came from behind him. He managed to turn back and they both clashed blades, sending sparks into the air. The blur jumped away and set foot on the ground. There stood a familiar cat-beanie wearing black haired young girl. "Hey, Yuki" Hiei smirked. Yuki came out from the shadows and smirked as well.

"Ready?" she asked the fire demon. Hiei nod and position himself into a fighting stance. Yuki formed a fighting stance that he doesn't know before, but shrugged it off. Yuki reached out from behind her back, searching for a weapon inside her pouch. After her hand was inside, Hiei charged her with his sword preparing to strike. Yuki stood there not moving until Hiei's blade came to slice her, she took out a gun-like device and pressed the trigger. Out of nowhere, a beam of blue light shot from the gun and it turned into a small shield, just enough to stop the sword from reaching her.

Hiei flitted back after his sword touched the blue shield and stood in another stance. Yuki just stood there holding the small gun in her right hand. She held it up for Hiei to see "this is my Shield Generator. It's in the gun version so it's my portable one. If you seen the giant version, it will probably be able to block the spirit gun that Yusuke Urameshi has." She boasted. Hiei only smirk and replied "pretty impressive but since you have a lot of gadgets in your pouch, don't you think it is unfair since I only have my techniques, spirit energy and sword to fight against you?" Hiei pointed out.

Yuki lowered her generator and looked thoughtful for a minute. She pressed the side of the gun and it returned to a small metal cube. "You're right; it is really unfair for me to do so since I keep a supply of gadgets up to my sleeve. Alright, I'll use blades too and my techniques". Yuki took out a knife from the side of her short sleeve. It looked like a knife but then it grew to the size of a sword. She positioned herself to a very strange stance as before. Hiei held out his blade and proceeded to advance carefully. He may have fallen for Yuki's surprised attacks but he won't repeat the same mistakes once more. He flitted in a blur, hiding amongst the branches like a hawk stalking his prey. Yuki was only standing there with her stance remaining in position, but this time with her eyes closed like she is meditating.

Hiei already recognize this that she was trying to locate him by trying to find his spirit energy so he masked it for a moment and prepared to strike down. He jumped down quickly to the ground and used his left hand to catapult himself from behind to stab Yuki on the back. Yuki still remained in position, Hiei was already getting closed. But suddenly, before the blade made contact, Yuki swing her sword from behind resulting to a block of blades. Hiei's eyes widen in shock. He already masked his energy so how can she still have located him? But it was no matter to him now. Hiei pushed his sword to try and topple Yuki. Yuki looked like she was ready to give away, this gave Hiei the opportunity to release his advance and swing his sword to slice the young girl. But to Hiei's surprise, Yuki used her two fingers to stop his sword.

She pushed Hiei's sword away then she jabbed her sword to stab him on the chest. Hiei closed his eyes and waited for the pain but all he felt was a round object, he opened his eyes to see that Yuki hit him with the end of her sword's hilt. Yuki looked up to him and smirked. "I win" she reminded him. The fire demon closed his eyes and smirked in defeat "you're pretty good you know, no wonder you are the famous Shadow Cat." Yuki pressed her sword's hilt and it turned back to a knife. Hiei re-sheathed his sword and faced Yuki. "Tell me something…" Hiei began to ask. Yuki looked at him with an "hm?" written on her face.

"How did you locate me when I saw what you were doing and I masked my spirit energy so you won't be able to locate me" Hiei asked. Yuki smiled softly and closed her eyes. "It was easy for me". Hiei's face turned to confusion. Yuki laughed softly and explained "well, I figured that you will think that I was trying to locate you when I closed my eyes like that. You were right about that but I already know that you will try and mask your energy so I concentrated on your smell instead. Like Youko Kurama would do." Hiei was a bit surprised about it but at the same time proud. He was happy that his little sister was strong enough to protect herself. It made him happy to have such unique younger sisters.


	9. The Revelation

CHAPTER 9: The Revelation

After the training with Yuki, Hiei and his younger sister grew to be very close. Hiei will always visit whenever he has the chance to and Yuki will always expect him in front of the entrance. Yuki will always ask Hiei what he did the past day or even how his missions went with the Urameshi Team. Hiei was always honest with her. it felt like she was a second Yukina, but has with his attitude and likes. The gang already noticed this and Yusuke as usual will tease Hiei since he was acting "brotherly", and Kuwabara? Well, being the always possessive and jealous oaf he is will always try and punch Hiei since he thinks that he is trying to steal "his" Yukina by being nice to Yuki then make Yukina like him more. But of course, Yuki will always beat him up in the process.

----Kurama's House----

Hiei had great time training with Yuki again. He, surprisingly enough, smiles softly at the thought of seeing Yukina and Yuki again the next game. Kurama is already starting to notice this from his best friend. He is happy to know that he love to get to know Yuki more, not because it was Koenma's orders, but the mere fact that he love to spend time with his sisters. Hiei decided to visit Kurama's home, to pass the time. He found Kurama in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Kurama turned and smiled "Hello Hiei, what brings you here?" he asked. Hiei just grunted and sat on the table "nothing, just passing the time". Kurama chuckled and said "or just waiting until you get to see Yuki again today isn't that?". Hiei just gave a growl and went to play with the table. Kurama continued to wash the dishes while Hiei played with the

"Hiei, don't you think you should tell Yuki that you are her brother?" Kurama blurted out. Hiei looked confused. "Why do you want to know, Fox" Hiei said in a serious tone. "Well, what I am meaning is…" Kurama began. "Since Yuki is like you more than she is like Yukina, I think that she can handle you are her brother. After all, at least let one of your sisters knows that you are alive." Hiei gaze upon the floor and thought for a moment. Will he let Yuki know? But since she is a bit like Yukina then that means she might get mad at him for lying. But no matter, it can be a risky gamble but she is Shadow Cat. She is used to surprises.

----The Forest behind the Temple----

Hiei flitted to the trees in a blur, softly mumbling to himself. He was trying to find the right words for his secret. Kurama convinced him to tell her the next day. He sensed her spirit energy in the forest behind the temple. He found an open field and walked to the middle. He bends down and starts to feel the grass, searching for something. He felt hard steel and pulled out a small lever and pulled it. Out ground, a trap door opened automatically. On the right side of the door, a small number keyboard lit up. "Please enter code" a computer voice said. Hiei typed the code 738476209 and the door automatically opened revealing a metal hallway with a sturdy glass cages. Inside were beast-like plants that were around 7 feet high.

As Hiei walk along, he found a metal door at the end of the hallway. He pushed it open to find the young girl under a car with a wrench in hand. She rolled out and wiped some grease off her forehead and cheek. Hiei smirked to see his little sister working hard. Yuki was just cleaning herself up until she noticed the fire demon smirking by the door. "Hiei, you're here" Yuki exclaimed and ran to him with open arms. She hugged him tightly with her head on his middle. Hiei smiled and gently put his hands around her. "Hi Yuki, how are your experiments with the demon plants?" Yuki looked up to him and smiled. "All are okay, but I still need to try more experiments to test the plants I got from Kurama." Yuki let go and looked to have a bright idea.

"Hiei, you want some sweet snow?" Yuki offered running to her refrigerator. Hiei looked happy but at the same time skeptical about revealing his secret to Yuki. But he had to let her know that he cared even though he lied. Hiei bit his lip but manage to open his mouth "uhm…Yuki? I have something to tell you" He began to speak. Yuki looked at Hiei with her brow raised slightly. "What?" she asked. "Well…you already told me that you were searching for your brother right?" Hiei stuttered. "Yes, while big sister is still okay, I will be the one searching for big brother." Yuki replied. Hiei starts to tremble inside "well, he is right here…I'm your brother Yuki" Hiei lowered her gaze, his bangs shadowing his eyes.


	10. Sister’s Reaction

CHAPTER 10: Sister's Reaction

Yuki stared at the male in front of him, in shock. The two just continue to stare, with Yuki staring at Hiei and Hiei to the ground in sorrow. "I'm sorry to tell you this only now…I'll just go" Hiei whispered with visible sadness in his voice. When he turned to walk away, a small hand gripped tightly around his arm. Hiei turned to see Yuki with sadness and happiness mixed in her eyes. "Does she know about it?" she asked blankly. Hiei got confused until Yuki continued "Yukina, does she know about you being our brother?". The anger was slightly visible in her voice. Hiei grit his teeth in guilt but he knew he had to tell the truth to Yuki. Even if he was older than her, she is still Shadow Cat.

"No" was the only reply that he gave to her. Yuki's lips were trembling and her fist was shaking. This was what Hiei was trying to prevent. "_Yuki…I'm sorry. I never meant to lie to you and your sister, but it was the only way I know how to make you both happy. I just cause you more misery and pain…I'm sorry". _Hiei tried to flee and just run away far from where he was standing. Sometimes death can be a last resort because in a killer thought kind of way, death can be a blessing. Since in death, you can feel no emotion. No pain, no suffering, nothing. Just silence as your soul continues to drift far into existence for eternity. Yuki's hand still was grasped on his wrist, not wanting him to leave. In Hiei's mind, Yuki will get angry at him and beat him up or possible, kill him. But it was something very surprising to his behalf.

"I won't tell her". Hiei blinked in surprise and look back at the girl trying to tell her to repeat what she just said. Yuki looked up at him with a very small smile. "I won't tell Yukina your secret. At least, not now because you're gonna tell her yourself" Yuki firmly spoke. Hiei saw the determination in her voice. She doesn't want Yukina to know from her mouth but from him. Hiei looked away, trying not to make eye contact. "I can't. She will never be happy to know her brother was here all along. I have lied to her and she will just reject me. This is for the best because you both deserve to have happiness." Hiei cared for Yukina and will do anything just to make her happy, even if it means hiding his desire to tell his sister his identity and comfort her like any brother would have done.

Yuki looked at her just-known brother, trying to study his expression. It was filled with sadness, guilt, anger, defeat and complete loss of life. In her own way of thinking, she understood him. He has been in so many events in his life that can be considered the most horrible nightmares in the mind of a being. But in another part of herself, she was angry at him. Despite it all, he should have just told her and then wait for her to accept it instead of lying. Her not knowing is much more painful than her knowing. But still, she needs to focus on trying to encourage him to let Yukina know. Yuki laughed at herself. She _is_ the mix of her older brother and sister. She may be a skilled and cut-throat fighter like her brother, but she still has the gentle and caring side of her sister.

"Hiei, you may be a criminal and a murderer. But we are the same, so it doesn't bother me. You may think it is very hard for you to tell big sister about it but it can turn out well. Big sister never knew I was Shadow Cat until now actually." Yuki began. Hiei looked at her in surprise and confusion. Yuki laughed softly. "It is like your secret. She didn't get mad at me for killing and all that crap I did in the past. She was a bit mad about the whole running away thing and all but in the end, she was happy she was honest with me and that is that." Yuki took a sigh and let go of Hiei's wrist. Hiei slowly felt his wrist and smirked. "You have a firm grip there you know" he teased. Yuki smirked back "If I pressed any harder, I could have crushed it into powder." They both laughed for a moment. And when the laughter ceased, Hiei thought for a moment and looked at Yuki, who in turn looked back. "I'll tell her. I'll tell her I am her brother".


	11. Jealousy is a hard thing to control

Chapter 11: Jealousy is a hard thing to control

Kuwabara had enough of seeing Hiei and Yukina together. He wasn't sure what was going on but he believes that Hiei was trying to steal Yukina by being nice to Yuki. As usual he will go to the temple to see Yukina, but then when he got into the garden where the living room was, there he saw the three laughing together. Yukina was having a nice time and Yuki was having fun too. And Hiei was also laughing and smiling. He never shows that face towards anyone, but to Yukina? It was very weird. Then when he tries to ask her out, he will always find Hiei either asking Yukina something or just simply trying to engage in a conversation. Coincidence maybe? But not for Kuwabara. It was deliberate to him. He didn't like the shrimp and he certainly won't let him take away his girl.

Kuwabara went early to the temple so that when Hiei will come, he will be with Yukina and chatting with her instead. He raced up to the stairway only to find Hiei was raking the leaves in the yard and Yukina was helping piling up the leaves. Yuki was putting away the bundles of leaves near the garbage can. This was the last straw. Kuwabara, in his rage came screaming and charging at Hiei. Before he could punch him, he jumped into the air and landed near Yukina and Yuki was running towards the two. Yukina was the 1st to speak up "Kazuma, what is wrong? Why did you attack Hiei-san like that?" Yukina worriedly asked.

Kuwabara was huffing in anger. He glared at Hiei who glared back more.

He pointed an accusing finger at Hiei "You! Why do you always come here and visit with Yukina huh? And you are trying to be nice and caring all of a sudden only to her and no one else! I bet you are trying to make her fall in love with you because you are so gosh darn good with anything. Well you can't take her because I was here 1st and Yukina loves me more than you. You punk!". Kuwabara was still puffing for breath and tried to charge at Hiei again. But before he could do anything, Yukina stepped in the way with her eyes firm. Kuwabara stopped immediately and was confused and angry. "Yukina, you don't have to spend time with him anymore. It is ok now. He is nothing but a no good, lying, selfish, cruel and jealous bastard!" Kuwabara reasoned out. Yukina clenched her fists and did something she or no one will expect. She slapped Kuwabara hard.

Kuwabara held his swollen cheek and his eyes was filled with hurt and confusion. Yukina's eyes were covered by the shadow of her hair. Hiei and Yuki watched in shock as Yukina's face was soon filled with a stream of tears. Yukina looked up to Kuwabara and she shouted "How could you be so mean Kazuma! Hiei-san isn't like that at all. He actually a very nice and well-mannered person. He only has pride that is why he doesn't show it to other people yet!" Yukina looked down and continue to speak her mind. She wasn't used to it but it sure felt good. "He is only spending time with me because he was nice enough to notice I was lonely with only Yuki and Master Genkai around. So he decided to come to spend time with Yuki so she won't get lonely too".

"He is like the brother I never had, he is always there to protect me when I need to be saved and even to be strong enough for me when I was scared. He always did and there you go saying that he was such a horrible person, you are just jealous because I seem to spend time with him more than you. I am not some toy that you can just take away by sheer force Kazuma!" Yukina's face was filled with tears. Hiei went to her and gently held her, trying to comfort her but was stopped by Kuwabara's firm grasp. Hiei glared at him to let go but Kuwabara glared back and fling his hand away and went over to Yukina ahead. But when he tried to hold her, she pushed his arm away. Kuwabara felt his heart break when his Yukina went over to Hiei and let herself be held by him. He looked down in depression, feeling defeated by his fight of love. He thought Yukina loved him and will go to him but it seems that the girl he loved the most loves the man he hated the most. As Yuki and Hiei try to comfort the crying ice maiden, he slip away not wanting to cause more sadness and heartbreak upon the poor, beautiful soul.


	12. Acceptance and a Surprising news

CHAPTER 12: Acceptance and a Surprising news

Hiei held on tightly to his little sister and watch her tears harden to beautiful Hiruiseki Stones. He looked down in complete confusion to Yuki and opened a telepathic conversation should I tell her now? yes, now may be a good idea, but let us wait for to calm down. They nod at each other and lead Yukina to the garden to sit down. As the night comes down, Yukina was at the living with the shoji door opened, the moonlight slowly entering the room. Small stones shone in the moonlight as she continues to eye the moon and back to the stones back and forth. Hiei notices her outside and walked over to her and sat down. Yukina looked over to Hiei and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile and looked serious instantly. "_I need to tell her now, for her sake and Yuki's"_ Hiei thought to himself. He looked at Yukina with his heart starting to pound in nervousness.

"uhm, Yukina? I got news about your brother" Yukina's face lit up with hope and worry as the word brother came out. "Well? Is my brother alright? Please tell me Hiei-san. I need to know." She pleaded. Hiei looked down and replied "I don't need to look for him anymore, because I am him." Yukina looked upon him in total shock. He looked down waiting for a shout. But instead he found two arms wrapping around him tightly. He looked over at Yukina to see her crying with a smile in her face. "I always knew it you. Just like Yuki told me." Hiei's eyes widen and he shook "Yuki what!!?" he said, very surprised. A young girl's laugh rang out from a distance and out came the young cunning cat herself. Hiei glared at her, asking for an explanation of it. Yuki looked over at Yukina then at Hiei. Yuki closed her eyes and explained "I already knew that you were the brother I was looking for actually, from the very beginning." Hiei's face was filled with questions of confusion "how did you find out?" he asked. Yuki started to tell him around a day when she was captured in the Reikai Prison

_FLASHBACK_

_----Reikai Prison----_

_A guard is pacing behind a titanium cell door. He looked on the window of the door to check what is inside. Inside was a young girl in a black tank top and shorts. A camera was on the right corner of the white room, keeping a close eye on the girl. Then she walked over and went below the camera's reach. She pressed the side of her suit and it turned into a body suit, her entire body fully clothed, except her eyes which has eye holes. She pressed the side again and her black suit turned to white, matching the background of the room completely. She went over the side of the cell door and closed her eyes and waited. The guard who was watching checked over to see the girl but notice she wasn't there. He tried to look for her but couldn't see the side. He contacted the guard was watching the room with the camera but couldn't find her at all. _

_The guard decided to go inside the room to check. When he did, it was her chance. She quietly sneaked up to him, since she was completely dressed in white and her eyes were closed, she wasn't detected by the camera. She quickly crushed the side of his neck and he quickly fell to the floor unconscious. She grabbed his keys and headed to the door. she went and closed the door and locked it, and went down the hall to a the weapons room. She opened it and started to search the boxes. On the hooks, were a leather belt pouch, maroon-cuffed black gloves, black boots and a cat-eared beanie. She took them all out, her suit returned to the black top and shorts and quickly dressed. She went to the main office and took out a lock pick from her pouch and the padlock opened. She went inside and opened the computer. The computer voiced out "Please swipe finger". A small scanner came from the side. She put her glove on the handle of the chair and pressed firmly. She swiped her finger and the voice said "Access Granted"._

_She typed quickly and found a file of a young aqua-haired deity and read "Sister of Hiei". She typed the search files and got a file of a black-haired man with a white starburst on the center. She took out the red button of her belt and it turned into a round memory stick. She plugged it in and it started to copy the files. After she was done, she went out and ran out to the window just as soon as the alarm rang through the hall ways._

"And that is basically how it went" Yuki concluded. Hiei was amazed with his little sister. _"I guess cunningness runs through the family"_ he thought. He looked over to Yukina and then to Yuki. "Still, how did Yukina know about me?" he asked. Yukina held Hiei's hand and answered "when she told me who she was, she showed me the files she copied. That was when we decided for us to put on this act so you can tell me". Hiei frowned "so you slapping and getting mad at Kuwabara was just an act too?" Yukina looked down "No, I really got mad at him because he doesn't have the right to say such mean things about my big brother like that even if he liked me." Yukina whispered sadly. Hiei smiled and signaled Yuki to come to him. When she did, he hugged the two girls tightly and whispered to them "I'm happy now that you are here with me and accepted me. Thank you so much." Yukina and Yuki smiled and whispered back "We are just glad we have our brother now." The three siblings hugged together tightly, as the moonlight continues to shine in the darkness of the night sky.


	13. Welcome to the Team

CHAPTER 13: Welcome to the Team

Hiei was on the standing on the grassy field, looking down on the city below. He slowly closed his eyes and breaths the air around him. Crisp and fresh, was the air as it gently brush his bangs. He walked down to see two girls playing with in a garden, full of flowers in bloom. One was older, wearing a blue kimono and has a few flowers on her hair. The other has black hair and much younger, gently plucking the petals and putting it on a small plastic. He went down to greet them but he got greeted by a group tackle. He looked up to see two girls smiling. "Hi Onii-san" the girl named Yukina said, smiling. "Sorry we tackled you like that" the other girl, Yuki said apologetically. Hiei just smirked and sneaked his hands cautiously, and started to tickle the two girls. Yukina and Yuki started to laugh hard and fell to the sides while Hiei chuckled softly. He helped them up and they heard a yell from the distance. They turned to see Yusuke waving to them with Kurama smiling, while Kuwabara was looking down in deep depression.

"HEY YOU GUYS! How are you doing there?!?" Yusuke continued to call. Yukina just waved hello but when she saw Kuwabara, she looked unhappy. Hiei noticed this and looked at Kurama, who understood what he ment and went with to talk to him in private. Yusuke didn't know what was happening but shrugged it off and went to Yuki. "Hi Yuki, how is the bonding with big brother?" Yusuke said in a teasing, cute voice as he looked over at Hiei. Hiei was about to take his katana off until Yukina held his arm. Yuki glared menacingly "don't insult my big brother". Yusuke sweat dropped in fright and backed a step away. "Well anyway, I have an offer for you Yuki. You probably know, I am the leader of Team Urameshi and my boss, Koenma, sorta needs a new member to the team. And if you want, you can join. You and your brother can be a great team and plus you know a lot of parts in the Demon World that even Spirit World doesn't know about. You can be a great help. So what do you say?" Yusuke asked.

Yuki thought for a moment. Becoming a Reikai Tantei? Dunno if it is a good idea. All her life she has been feared by the name of Shadow Cat. She never liked authority so she rather go by her own rules. But it can have an advantage because her big brother was there. And it is most definitely that Yukina will persuade her to join because she wants her to. Well, it might be fun if she gets to fight lots of strong opponents. Yuki looked over at Yukina who nodded for her to join, then to Hiei. Hiei looked at his sister's face, asking for a decision and nodded as well. Yuki smiled and gave her nod of approval to Yusuke, who cheered. "But" she raised her finger at Yusuke and continued "Only if this isn't much a waste of my time. I came to the Team only because my big brother is in it and I want to fight some strong opponents. Ok?" Yuki declared. Yusuke thought for a quick second and replied "Sure, maybe you can fight me sometime!" he boasted. Yuki rolled her eyes until they heard a loud "YUKINA AND THE SHRIMP ARE WHAT!?!!". They looked at each other and laughed.

Kuwabara was being carried by Kurama, fainted. Yusuke gave a toothy grin at Kurama and asked "so did the guy pass out from the news?". Kurama laughed and said "I told him about Yukina ans Hiei's relationship. He keep telling me before I told him that he thinks that Yukina did love Hiei like a lover but when I told him, he keeps denying that it was true. Then all of a sudden he fainted". Hiei smirked "well, at least he knows to stay away from my sister from now on." Yuki took out a test tube from her belt and held it to Kuwabara's nose. Kuwabara's nose started to twitch until he jumped up and yelled "EWW! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!!!?!?" he keep yelling. Kurama looked at Yuki who just has a bored look on her face. "Just a formula I experimented on with some Makai flowers" she explained. Everyone looked over at Kuwabara and laughed. Hiei smiled, a rare and genuine smile at everything that happened. He found his other sister, told his already known one he was her brother, made the oaf realize their relationship, and his other little sister is the part of the team. He kept on smiling to himself, not knowing that a certain fox demon was watching and smiling at the sight of his best friend's 1st smile of real happiness.

Owari


	14. Author's Note

A/N: HEY!! Just a reminder to who put an alert for a chapter addition here in Another Sister…the sequel is another story of mine, Reikai Ryoushi. So after you read this, read that one!


End file.
